


Recalling

by Mamaito



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Encounter, F/M, First Love, One-Sided Relationship, Past, if you squint hard enough it may as well be lancer/kris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamaito/pseuds/Mamaito
Summary: The bells rang, the crowd cheered.The young spade knew what this meant and quickly on his feet, went ahead to the commotion, as the heroes were coming to see them once again.





	Recalling

_"Only then shining with hope.. Three heroes appear at World's edge-"_ as it was read out loud enough for the young prince, he taps his fingers against the table impatiently, looking at the window. 

_"Are you listening, Sire?"_ the soft voice of the tutor calls out, enough for him to bring him back to his private lessons. The young prince could only muster an uninterested grunt in response. The tutor sighs, "The heroes will be here any minute, Sire. You must maintain a sense of decorum in front of the heroes and to the entire kingdom-"

He waves a dismissive hand, "Yes, yes, I hear you." he replies, "But is it really necessary? Are they really special as they say?" he leans his head onto his hand and flashes a smile with a tooth out, interested in what his tutor has to say.

It will be the first time he'll be able to see them, as they coming to drop by was rare on it's own, he could not help but be curious. 

All he knows of them were in legends, histories of page by page of their heroic deeds, royalties were blessed most of all by their presence that it was second nature to bow and greet their very feet. For the first time the kingdom were scattering about all over to give the best impression on their saviors, he could not help but be infected by it.

The young spade was next in line, as much as a disappointment that he doesn't bother to act regal, his father lends him the freedom to be a rambunctious child as much as he wants, separating him no better from common folk and himself with the exception of the royal position he was born into.

Before he could hear him reply back, the sound of bells echoed throughout the kingdom and the voices of the people rejoicing loudly, the young prince understood what that sign meant. There they finally are. The young spade swung his legs and straighten himself to head out immediately to the commotion without hearing another word from his annoyed teacher. 

Excitement filled him as he ran down the stairs, passing every door, every soldier, wall and decoration in his way. He bumps onto other citizens who were about to enter the castle, the old magician, Seam and the royal jester, Jevil watches him as he hurries but could not stand and apologize as if he'd miss the heroes of legend. He scooted between crowds of darkners, drowning him within their cheering and music.

Cheers ranged from religious cries and screams of joy that could pierce the darkness itself, music loudly playing in the background, nullified him the chance to even listen if they have shown up, the young prince was at the mercy of the citizens loud outbursts for a sign. 

Unexpectedly, everyone cheered louder, catching himself in between the jumping crowd, the prince turns his head from all directions for a glimpse but continued to forcefully push himself against them. He felt someone bump their elbow onto him hard, pushing him more and more into them till he eventually turns and manages to catch himself from falling completely onto the floor, "_Ow!_" He mouthed and there he lies with his elbow down on the ground, scrapped.

There was silence.

Too silent. He could hear the sound of metal footwear against the rough ground, the spade sweats and slowly he brings himself to look at the individual who came closer to him. His eyes widen.

An arm extends to him, but the person's face was too overshadowed to even see despite the light that surrounds them. he could only see the scarf, purple with a streak of pink and the color of their hair, blue and beautiful as if the heavens dropped this individual themselves. He realized he was staring and immediately took the aiding hand.

The young prince stared behind this person, two others stopped in their tracks, staring and waiting for the other, he felt embarrassed at the center of attention but looked surprised when he heard her speak up, "_You go on, I'll catch up later._"

With understanding nods they continued to walk their way to the castle and so did everyone, "Um, shouldn't we follow also-"

"_Follow me._" the human stopped him and led them in the opposite direction while the crowd's attention was glued to the others, the prince obliged.

He could not describe the feeling, as he watched the hero of their kingdom walk just a bit ahead of him. 

Just from the way she stands it was clear that she was not royalty, the uncombed hair just swaying against where the wind pulls was unjust, he could not help but wonder if the human was planning to head into the castle looking like that where the kings could see. A clear disinterest in small talk, but even he understands that this behavior is rude when in front of a prince or anyone within the ranks of monarchy.

It was unbecoming of a darkner to question their superiors, the lightners who they worship. The prince could not help but feel as though they hyped them from what they appear to be, no matter how he views this person it was something a hero should not look in his opinion.

He opens his mouth, "Say, why did you drag me out of there?" he dares question, unsure what to makes of this situation. Only silence answered then he hears her, "_Why indeed,_"

"_Do you find standing with the kings entertaining?_"

"No, of course not.." The spade prince replies honestly, despite it not giving insight as to why he needs to tag along with her. He crosses his arms onto the back of his head, his voice oozing a carefree manner as he stares at the scenery of trees, within the hopes and dreams as they walk. "Everyone is so stern when it comes to displaying appearances in front of their saviors, all ready to bow down. I much prefer that they prove themselves to me first."

The hero did not seem to respond by the lack of respect but continued to walk forward as he follows, "_Even if they've already done enough to everyone?_"

He ponders the thought, "That's all in the past, what matters now is what they'll do now." formalities no longer mattered in their conversation. He stops in his tracks, realizing she's no longer strolling, she sat down on a rock and brought her leg upward to rest her arm on. All he could do was give her a strange look, as he stands to look at her side.

The human's physique was nothing special, no muscle to show nor any particular attributes to be unique as far as he can see, not with her hair so messy and bangs too long for the comfort of her eyesight, he was still unable to glance at least a bit of her face. 

"_Perhaps you're right.._" The sudden blurt of the words surprised him enough to bring his attention back, though it was quiet as if she whispered it to herself. "_We come, they cheer, it's all the same to me._" the lightner added.

Her head turned slightly to face him, "_Though,_" the wind blows strands of her hair slightly as if brushing past her.

"_I don't think it is all bad, to relinquish in the same conclusion if it makes for a happy ending for someone out there._" 

The young prince felt as though something pulled a string in his heart, his heart thumps on his chest loud enough for him to hear ringing throughout his body, his eyes widen and bites his tongue. Perhaps he was wrong to assume them of false heroism.

He stares down at the ground, his dark spade-like eyes searching for something, anything besides looking at the person in front of him. He did recall his tutor telling him that darkners has this feeling of need that pulls them close to the lightners, but fell into deaf ears of the young prince.

"_Say,_"

"Y-yes?" He shudders.

The lightner pats the ground beside her, indication for him to sit down, "_Why don't we talk while we're here?_"

He could've sworn he felt himself grin at the thought.

"_... Soon._"

"Huh?" He notices her say out loud, realizing he and her have been here for a long time, the prince blinks before coming to the conclusion that the king and the other heroes left in the castle were done and they talking for who knows how long. He stood up hurriedly, "We need to really go back, they must have been looking."

The lightner nods and stands up as well and heads out to the direction of where they previously were. The spade prince could not help but feel saddened at the thought of them, but her especially leaving for many years it will take for her to come back that he felt the need to twiddle and hook his gloved hands out of anxiousness.

The sound of her feet moving, not once but twice that he called out to her immediately, "H-hey..! I, uh.. I was wondering," he stammers what he intends to say and rubs the back of his head, though she did not bother to look back at him, it was a sign that now was the time to speak up.

"Will I... I mean, will we.. See other again?" 

"..." A long pause between the two, almost nerve wrecking but he was persistent to know her answer and when she slowly turned, slightly enough for him to have hope plastered on his face, a memory he will cherish...

She smiles although small, was enough and her voice deeply ingrained in his thoughts for good.

"_If you wish for it long enough, mayhaps you and I will meet again._"

".. When you come back, I'll be a king, you'll see!" He claims.

With her back turned, he watches her figure grow smaller and smaller till she's out of view. He puts a hand on his chest, calming his loudly beating heart and smiles with a dreamy look as he whispers it back to himself. 

"_We'll meet again..._"

He awoken in surprise.

It's been years since he last remembered a dream visit his preoccupied thoughts, ever since he heard that the lightners have come back, all he could think about is that particular memory from his childhood. 

He shook his head, his reality is far from childish cling on's that were never true, as he waited ages for them to come back. Perhaps he should've come along with her that day back to the kingdom, he heard that the heroes were speaking to one another. He should've known.

As he stands at the edge of his kingdom, he feels nothing but bitter dread. He spots his son, Lancer, the next in line to the throne running to greet him with a smile, The same way he did with his late father.

"_Father! Father! I have something to tell you!_"

**Author's Note:**

> This theory of mine that King Spade encountering the heroes from when he was young often was at the top of my head, it popped to me ever since I saw the saving where Kris name was already saved on it.


End file.
